Transformers: Just My 'Echo'
by MissAmerica213
Summary: Katlyn 'Echo' Witwicky always felt as if there was more to her than what met the eye, she was always meant for bigger things beyond this world. Despite having a successful career in the military, it takes coming back to the states & her cousin buying a car to create a war that would guide her to her astronomical fate and send her on her greatest mission yet with new allies. OP/OC
1. Personnel File: Captain Witwicky

**ARMY PERSONNEL RECORD REPORT**

 **NAME: Katlyn Echo Witwicky**

 **ALIAS: "Echo"**

 **RANK GRADE: Captain**

 **COMPANY: Single Special Missions Unit**

 **DOI: 1/4/2001**

 **DOB: 2/13/1984**

 **WEIGHT: 130 LBS**

 **HEIGHT: 5'5"**

 **HAIR: Brown**

 **EYES: Blue**

 **FAMILY/MARITAL STATUS: Single. Deceased primary family.**

 **WEAPON/ ADVANCE TRAINING: Short/Long Rifle, MP, Pistol, Knife, Swordsmanship, Tomahawk, Demolitions, Munitions, Medical Doctor, and Computerized Specialties.**

 **REMARKS: Enlisted at age seventeen due to early completion of academic schooling, Witwicky became youngest military personnel to date.  
**

 **Early in service, Lt. Witwicky risked her own life to save her fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. Single-handedly went beyond enemy lines to evacuate army ranger team of 8 in Qatar, minor injuries sustained to team with no casualties…**

 **Advanced rank grade after showing bravery and leadership during evac mission and inducted into Special Mission Unit where she would work solo.  
**

 **:: CLASSIFIED ::**

 **:: CLASSIFIED ::**

 **:: CLASSIFIED ::**

* * *

Hello there everyone and welcome to my newest fic! I've been out of the game for awhile and thought I would come in with something new. I know this is a killer way to start a story, but I wanted to give you a little insight behind my character (hopefully you'll see her around for four or more stories to come if this one pans out how I hope it will.). But thank you so much for taking the time to read and always feel welcome to review! :)

Xoxo, Kate


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Go Home

_**Before time began, there was the cube. We know not where it comes from, but that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony but like all great power, some wanted it for good and others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed with death and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world and just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late…**_

 **Xxx**

 _2007_

"You know, I've been doing this for six years and I've seen you down more than anyone likes to count, Scotty." I looked up from what was left of the Corporal's right leg, to make eye contact as I wrapped the amputated leg back up. "Chasity is going to kill me as it is when we get you home and you had to go and step on a land-mine and seal my death wish," This caused a smile to spread across his burned face.

"Ah, you know you're going to miss seeing this face every time someone tells you something's gone wrong, Captain." This caused both of us to smile, "Plus, I had to make sure we went out with a _BANG_ before we left; Chasity on the other hand will probably be happy it was just one leg. I could have lost more important parts…" A laughter erupted from my throat before he could go on, and he followed in pursuit.

"I don't even want to know, please spare me the details." I finished my wrapping job and laid the medical tape on the table next to me before standing up to continue to help my Corporal get ready for our leave. "Are you excited to see her though?" I asked grabbing his hand to pull him upright.

"More than you know, but what about you Katlyn? I haven't heard you talk about being excited to head back home, isn't there someone waiting for you?" I shook my head "no" as we gathered his things around his bed before I pulled over Scotty's wheelchair. "Come on, you can't tell me that THE "Echo" Witwicky, the youngest Captain in Special Ops history, doctor, mechanical engineer, and one of the most decorated women in military history all by the age of twenty-three, doesn't have something to go back to." He stared at me as he balanced himself into the wheelchair and sat down as I handed him his bags.

"She honestly doesn't," I smiled softly at him as a pang of sadness hit my chest. "I haven't found someone who shares the same beliefs and dreams I do on the world, and I don't want to waste time fooling around with the wrong people. Besides, I'm far too busy making sure you all don't kill yourselves off while we try to make the world a better place," A chuckle escaped his throat as I handed him his last bag. "No sacrifice, no victory I suppose."

"Yeah, but are you coming back to all this or are you going to enjoy Katlyn time back in the States? You could always find someone back over there if you look hard enough." James "Scotty" Anderson was always persistent when it came to my personal life and sharing it with someone other than the men I worked with. "How long are you even going to be home for?"

"I don't know, until they need me back over here?" The thought had never really entered my mind until now, I didn't even know what I would do as soon as I would make it back to the town of Tranquility in California. "But how about we shut up and start heading to the plane before I leave you here?" I patted my hand on the soldiers back as I pushed him out towards the Boeing CH-47 Chinook to take us back towards our normal lives. Or so I thought…

~ **Two Days Later~**

 _…I had moved back to the simple town of Tranquility four days after leaving the Middle East, coming back to the house my family once lived next to my adopted family. My uncle Ron and Aunt Judy Witwicky were kind enough to take me in at the age of 11 and raise me as their own along side their son and my cousin, Sam, after my parents passed away in a car accident. I had advanced through school with ease and was accepted into MIT and Stanford and graduated with my Ph.D. in medicine and mechanical engineering degree between the two colleges by the age of 17. Afterwards I felt like my life would have more meaning if I used my knowledge and skill to help those who needed it. So I joined the military for the next six years of my life but despite all the achievements I earned and accomplished, it always felt as if I wasn't doing enough for the world…._

 _Transitioning back to normal life was going to take a bit, but luckily my family was helping to the best of their ability. Today I was meeting Ron at the high school to take Sam to find his first car. Or should I say, let his first car find him..._

It was 2:45p.m **.** when I pulled up next to Ron'sAustin-Healey 3000in myblue and black F4 R312. I took my helmet off as my brown and red waves of hair came pouring out, earning a few cat-calls from boys walking by, as I looked at the older man beside me. "You think he's going to get the A?" I spoke up, gaining his attention.

"I don't know, he better pray his sweet ass does or-" before he could finish, he was cut off by a girlish scream coming from the school.

Sam was running straight towards us, getting in a breathy "Yes! Yes! Yes!" in between each stride he made. Causing a ghost of a smile to fall on my face.

Ron's attention went to his son as he jumped into the passenger seat of his car. "So? Where is it?"

"A-, its an A though!" He pressed the paper into his father's face while looking back at me, "I got an A."

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It looks like an A," the older Witwicky reached the paper over to me, "What do you think, Katlyn? Think he deserves a car?"

"I don't know…" Sam's eyes widened as I glanced over the paper, holding it up into the sunlight as if checking for any false indication. "It looks like a solid A, let's go get this kid a car."

Sam slammed back into the passenger seat after taking the paper from my hands, "YES!" Causing a laugh to erupt from my chest before I put my helmet on and Ron started the Healey.


	3. Chapter 2: Bond Between Man And Machine

We were going slowly through the town of Tranquility, so it was easy to pull up side by side of the two men as we cut towards a dealership parking lot. I could barely hear Ron to my left, "Sam, do I have a surprise for you" I glanced to my right to see we were at a Porsche dealership… _In no world would Ron be buying this kid that type of car…_

Sam looked directly above me, not realizing what the man meant. "What kind of…" his words cut short as the dots began to connect. "No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Sam put his hands by his head as he looked at all the Porsches, daydreaming more likely of life with the German sports-car.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche," Ron and I both erupted in laughter as Sam's daydream suddenly burst into thin air and his face dropped. The young boy sank into his seat as we came to the exit of the dealership.

"You think that's funny? What's wrong with you?" Sam snapped at his dad.

"Yeah, I think it's funny and so does Katlyn." I tossed a hand out in agreement as I gave the guy's enough room to pull out in front of me and back onto the road.

A couple of minutes later, we pulled up to Bobby Boliva's Auto Sales dealership where a weird clown was standing and a questionable "petting-zoo" was, looking like he would tip over any second from the California sun. I parked my bike next to Ron and Sam while the men walked to my side as I took my helmet off and glanced around at the well used cars. "You really thought you'd get a Porsche as a first car?" I nudged the younger boy with my elbow as he stopped to my left.

Sam lightly pushed back, still unhappy about the unfulfilled daydreams, "I don't want to talk to either of you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam said while glancing back at the clown who was now looking at me.

A man in his late thirties or early forties stepped out of the dealership's office, noticing the clown waving a sign to the car lot while eyeing me. He turned back towards the open garage doors attached to the office building, "Manny!"

A quiet clatter of tools and a reluctant "What?" followed.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit before he has another heat stroke again. He's out here scaring and staring at white folks," the man replied.

The clown decided to join in the conversation, "I'm hot, makeup's melting, hurts my eyes and makes me see angels."

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing, it was something to be back in the civilian world. Sam turned back to look at Ron as the two men walked between several older cars, "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said… you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

Ron decided to retaliate with the much used, "When I was your age, I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

I decided to slow my pace and just shook my head at the guys as I glanced around at the somewhat sad looking vehicles. I could hear Sam start his usual sass, "Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever seen the 40-Year-Old-Virgin?"

Ron sighed, "Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is and this over here is a 50-year-old-virgin. Okay, you want me to live that life? Hmm?" Sam was motioning between the two cars they were between.

Ron placed his hand on the old Beetle, "No sacrifice, no…"

Sam cut him off before he could finish, "Yeah, no sacrifice, no victory. You know, I got it, the old Witwicky motto, Dad."

I turned on my heel and made my way past a sighing Ron and hit Sam across the back of his head, he owed his father more respect than than that. I turned while walking past the glaring boy to give him a stern stare with my own electric blue eyes. He looked away quickly getting the message and I kept walking to look at cars, trying to find one in good enough condition for my younger cousin. If worse came to worse, we could pick the most decent and I could work on it from my garage back home.

The man who stepped out of the office was now walking over towards Ron and Sam, "Gentlemen, Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." The guy's pitch wasn't really working but Ron shook his hand smiling anyway, "How can I help you?"

Ron placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, a little proudness seeping through his smile, "Well, my son is looking to buy his first car, his cousin and I are helping him look around." He pointed back over to me and I threw a hand up smiling behind a green Impala.

Bobby stared at me for a moment then looks to Sam, "You came to see me?"

Sam just stared ahead moodily, "Had to." Was all he replied before Bolivia took him by the shoulder and walked them towards me, talking about the mystic bond between man and machine and lying in front of his "mammy". I just came to block out the men as I walked around examining the mostly in poor condition cars, that is, until the rumble of a large engine broke my train of thought.

I looked to my right to see at 1976 Chevy Camaro sitting out of place among the other cars despite its fading racing stripes and mild beats and bangs along it's body. I could feel my brows come together but I walked over to the car and placed my hand on the center of the hood and felt the heat radiating from under the hood. This car had just been placed here and there were gears still turning despite the engine being off, I glanced back at the men before circling around to the driver's door.

I opened the door easily and sat in the driver's seat, running my hand over the odd mechanical face emblem in the middle of the steering wheel that had a familiarity to it and an electrical warmth made its way into my hand, almost as though it were alive and had a circulation of some sort… _A living car, maybe I should have taken a few weeks off for leave sooner. I've spent too much time working on machines… With that being said, this thing feels unlike anything I've seen before and if it were hostile, I'd already be dead._ I thought.

"You're not just an ordinary car, are you? Look… if I'm wrong about this and you hurt him, it won't end well for you." I felt a small rumble underneath me as if the car was agreeing to my words a sigh left my throat as it became clear I had either fully lost my wit or this 'car' was able to communicate.

"Great, you and I can get acquainted later if that's the case" I patted the steering wheel again before getting out of the car and looked over to the oncoming men, Sam looking less than pleased while walking with the man who was calling himself 'Uncle Bobby B." I had to stifle a laugh before throwing my arm up and waving, "Sam! What about this one?" I placed my hand on top of the Camaro's cab.

Sam shrugged out of the car salesman's grasped and walked over to me with a relieved expression. "This one isn't bad… Its got racing stripes." I slid over so he could sit in the driver's seat as Bobby walked over to the passenger side, looking over the car with confusion contorting his face.

"Yeah. It got racing… Yeah, what's this? What the heck his this? I don't know nothing about this car… Manny!" He bellowed looking back at the garage where the half-melted clown was sitting and the short mechanic came running out.

"What?" He was wiping his hands, exasperated of his boss's yells.

Bolivia pointed at the Camaro, "What is this? This car! Check it out!"

Manny threw his arms out, this heritage seeping out while saying, "I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

Bobby shoved a finger in the Latino man's direction, "Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

I brought my attention to Sam, who was running his hands over the steering wheel and muttered to himself, "Feels good… What the heck is this? Hey, Katlyn, you know your cars. Have you ever seen this before?" I just shook my head no trying to place where I had actually seen the familiar emblem before in the back of my mind.

Ron started to sway a little bit, not wanting to spend the money, "How much?" He turned to Bolivia, who was running prices through his own head.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle. The slick wheels and the custom paint job…" Sam stopped the man on his scheming path.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." The teen said leaning over to the passenger's window where Bobby leaned down.

"Yeah, but it's custom," The man countered.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "So you're telling us this is custom faded? Is that the style since I've been gone?" I sarcastically asked looking over at my uncle who just shrugged.

Bobby just refused to stop, "It's his first car and I don't expect you to know every detail about a car, little lady. Five grand." _Oh, I'll just take my mechanical engineering degree and shove it up my own ass then…_

I could feel Ron's heart almost stop at the idea of paying a whopping three thousand dollars for a car as he sighed, rubbing his neck. "Nope, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

Bobby patted the cab of the Camaro, "'ight kid, get out. Get out of the car."

Sam, being stubborn as ever, stood his ground despite the mans persistence, "No, no, no. You said the cars pick their drivers." I had to cover my chuckle with a cough. _You have no idea, Sam._

Bolivia turned back towards the teen, "Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car." He gets into to the car next to the Camaro and carries on, "Now, this one here for four G's is a beaut."

I walked to lean on the front of the Camaro as Sam got out behind me, we couldn't let him leave without this car. "There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there," Ron's voice peaked up beside of Sam.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes, Dad…" Bobby's voice picked up over the two as I wondered if I should just chip the extra grand to buy him his "car".

"This is a classic engine right here, I sold a car the other day…" But as Sam shut the Camaro door, the passenger door flew open and hits the Beatle Bobby is in, pinning the driver door in but not damaging the estranged car.

Ron and Sam run around the car to inspect the damage and check on the salesman, "Gee. Holy cow, are you alright?" Uncle Ron asked Bolivia as he popped out of the passenger window and I lightly patted the hood of the car in approval. _Now that's how you get stuff done._

Bobby brushed Ron off, "No worries, I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, Manny! Get yo clown cousin, some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" His confidence clearly shaken with his strained laugh as he exits the damaged car.

As he walks off talking about an older car across the lot, I barely hear the car's stereo let out a digital "Greater than man".

Before I can completely turn around, a sudden sound frequency erupts from the Camaro and shatters all the glass panes on the cars around us aside from my bike and Uncle Ron's Austin-Healey. I stand somewhat defensively over the men, who are now on the ground covering their ears, waiting on the car's next move that never comes.

Bobby slowly stands behind me, glass shards falling off of him as he looks around at every ruined car in the lot before turning back to us, holding up four fingers. "Fo-four thousand." His stuttered deal came out.

Sam jumps from the ground behind me while screaming, "Yes!" In a high pitched voice before running towards the office with Ron and Bolivia following behind him.

I look back at the Camaro behind me as the engine slightly revved, almost as if he were pleased with himself. I shake my head as I begin walking off towards my bike to wait on the guys to come back out, "Don't forget 'car', we get to have a nice long chat eventually." I called lightly over my shoulder knowing good and well now that this was more than just a car.

 _ **Unbeknownst to me, the Camaro was asking as many questions as I was.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Phone Calls and Chase Scenes

That evening after we made it home from the car lot, I decided to make my way over to my childhood home that was next door to my aunt and uncle's house and begin officially moving back in. Back when I was first born, my parent's worked with the government and had to be gone for long amounts of time from time to time, typically they would bring me along with them and other times I would have to be left with Ron and Judy. It became more convenient for my family just to move next door eventually in life.

This was the first time in five years that I had actually walked back into the house and if not for Judy cleaning it once every so often, the house would probably have looked like it had been in a horror film with cobwebs and dust collecting since my parent's accident. And as I shut the front door behind me to begin my planning, I couldn't help but smile as I noticed she had kept everything exactly where it belonged.

I walked over to the large screen TV, turning it on to make sure the cable company had fulfilled their promise of reconnecting all of the utilities to have the biggest broadcast from the pentagon I had seen in awhile with the Secretary of Defense John Keller himself giving a speech.

"At this time, we can't confirm weather there were any survivors. Our bases world-wide as of now, are in Death-Con Delta. Our highest readiness level." _What in the name of god…._ "We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women of Sox and Ford…"

My stomach dropped, I had friends there, men who I had once worked with and men who once had my back in a very sticky mission as I had been the only reinforcement to respond to during a distress call. Before I could begin to think of their names, my back pocket began to vibrate with a number from San Diego.

"Sarah?" I answered the phone softly, hearing a baby's cries on the opposite end of the line.

"Katlyn, I hate to bother you but Will told me to call you if I ever had any problems … Do… do you think he's okay? He has to be okay, right?" I could picture the distressed blonde Lennox now, trying to comfort not only herself but their newborn daughter.

"Sarah, listen to me. If I know anyone, I know your husband. He has too much to fight for without putting up a fight, just give it a few days and I'm sure you'll hear something. As of now, no news is good news. Just have faith in him and I'm sure it'll be okay." _You better not make a liar out of me, Captain._ I thought before returning to console the wife of my friend.

 _ **xxx**_

After a good two hours of dragging bags and boxes from one house to the other, I had finally moved into the house and made it mine for the most part. The only room I hadn't personalized was my parent's room, but I would save that for another day and time.

With a few more hours of daylight left, I made my way to the garage where my bike and my Dad's old 1963 Corvette Stingray, that had basically been the start of my love for mechanical engineering, and opened the large doors to circulate air as I popped the hood of the car to see where my dad and I had left off before I began to tinker on the engine. But not before a roar of an engine and a cloud of black smoke trailed after a yellow Camaro from my extended family's yard. _Looks like I won't be getting that debrief in tonight…_

After spending who knows how many hours working on the old car, I made my way back into the house to have a shower and stretched into the queen sized bed in my old room. As I glanced to my right I looked at the nightstand clock, _2:48 a.m._ _Well, at least I didn't spend_ _ **all**_ _night working on it at least._

After a few more minutes of tossing and turning the warm, familiar feeling of sleep started to overcome me but not before the startling ringing that erupted from my phone. In my half-daze, my hand fumbled across the nightstand until it found the annoying device that I answered with a yawn. "Hello?"

"Katlyn, it's Ron. I hate to disturb your beauty rest, but can you come with me to the police station? Sam's been arrested, something about a stolen car or that sort." The older man's words made me raise up in bed.

"Do what? I thought he was supposed to be back from the park hours ago?" I pressed the phone between my ear and shoulder as I stood up and began to put skinny jeans on.

"He was, I don't know the whole story but I don't want Judy to freak out by waking her up. So are you coming?" The older man's exasperated sigh made it clear he needed some form of backup.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready and I'll meet you in the yard." I said quickly before hanging up to throw a black jacket on and a pair of combat boots.

As I walked out the door, I threw my hair into a messy bun that sat on the top of my head and stood in the front yard of both houses to wait on my uncle. "Regardless of what this car actually is, it's turning out to be a real pain in the ass…" I muttered to myself, looking to the sky knowing good and well the car must have run away as though it were a puppy.

I heard a door shut from the house across mine as I made eye contact with Ron as he nods to me before we climb into his car. Driving off to the police station for my idiot cousin.

Once we made our way into the police HQ and directed towards a far off room where Sam was hunkered down into a chair in between the same officers who arrested him, the policemen offer me the last seat in the room, but I decline and give it to my uncle, placing myself in the corner. The questioning finally starts once more as Sam has an outburst on one of the leading officers.

"Look, I can't be anymore clearer on how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Everyone aside from me looked at the kid as if he had grown extra appendages and was speaking a foreign language. _I wasn't wrong about the puppy thing it seems._

The scruffier cop nodded his head, a smartass look coming across his face. "It just stood up, wow, that's really neat… Okay, Chief. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." He reached to his left to grab a drug test cup and tissue, handing the items to a very confused Sam. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the guys?" A serious look replaced his facial features.

I ran my hand over the bridge of my nose in annoyance, it was far too early for this. "I'm not on any drugs," the teenagers voice rose up ahead of me as I opened my eyes to see a second officer throw a prescription bottle to the questioning cop, he turns the bottle to read the label.

"What are these? Found them in your pocket, 'Mojo'. This what the kids are doing these days? A little bit of 'Mojo'." He rattled the bottle, emphasizing the name that belonged to the Witwicky family's dog.

"Those are my dogs pain pills," Sam blatantly stated.

Ron stepped up from his seat, "You know, a Chihuahua. A little…" His hand motions showing the proportions of the dog.

The officer raised his arm high to not only rub his face, but to show off his pistol to Sam, who looks at it wide eyed off the bat. My eyes start to narrow as I step forward slightly and the officer turns on the teen. "What was that? You eyeballing my side piece there, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. DO it. Cause I promise you, I will bust you up."

My arm reached out, putting a hand on the man's shoulder to pull him off of his high throne and to relieve the younger Witwicky. "How about we take it down a notch, eh?"

But during one of my most serious moments, I couldn't contain a small smile as Sam looked at the police officer with concern and asked, "Are you on drugs?"

 **xxx**

Later that day, I found myself sitting in my Aunt and Uncle's kitchen drinking coffee and watching the news _. "_ It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago. When over forty C-17s lifted off this very base. We're not told where they are going, the government has been very quiet about what is going on… _"_ My hand reached out and muted the TV before much more could be said, there was something big going on and I had a strong feeling it had to do with the missing Camaro that belonged to my cousin and the attacked base in Qatar.

In my pondering, I almost missed Sam wander into the kitchen with Mojo following him, "Morning Katlyn, Mo." And continuously repeated the small dogs name as he reached into the fridge, all the while I made my way to the sink as the Chihuahua climbed to look into the window in front of me. _I hope he knows its like 4 in the afternoon…_

A shrill bark erupts from the tiny dog and I look forward as Sam steps over to see what is disturbing the dog. In shock, the boy jumps and drops the gallon of milk onto the floor and begins to panic. "The car. My car. It's back." He whispers as I glance over at the car, innocently parked under the window.

Before I can try and calm the teen down, he is on the phone with his idiotic friend, Miles and I hear "Satan's Camaro is in my yard and it's stalking me." My eyes hit the ceiling for a soft moment, but in that moment, Sam runs out the door to grab Judy's pink bicycle and peddles down the street, the car following close behind.

"How the fuck do I get myself into these messes?" I mutter before running out the door and jumping over the fence, busting through my own front door.

I grab my helmet, back pack filled with military equipment and weapons along with a few other things I kept out in habit, and place my Glock 17 into my inside jacket pocket before going through the garage for my bike. As soon as the bay doors open, I start racing after my cousin and the car.

As I round a corner, I see Sam flip Judy's bike over the sidewalk not only in front of the Burger King, but in front of a girl he has had a thing for since he could speak. A small chuckle left my throat as I noticed the Camaro slow slightly in front of me, possibly doing the same as me and watching to two interact.

The beautiful teenage girl in Sam's grade stood up in shock, "Oh my god! Sam? That was… that was really awesome?" Mikaela Banes was at least trying to play it off for him.

Sam muttered, still catching his breath, "Ughhh, it felt awesome." He began picking the bike up, looking towards his car with me on their tails.

"Are you okay?" She asked genuinely.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm slowly losing my mind, I'm getting chased by my car and my cousin. I gotta go."

Sam then gets up and starts peddling down the road once more, the Camaro in close proximity once more as I speed up to stay a comfortable distance from them all as we pass by Mikaela.

Sam turns into a parking garage as the Camaro drives straight past the entrance but turns again when I rev my engine behind him before shutting the bike off and walk next to him. "Samuel James Witwicky, you need to understand you can't just run off like that no matter wha-…" He grabs my arm, and hunkers down behind a junked out car.

"What am I supposed to do? Invite it inside to ask why it ran away? How the hell are you staying so calm while a car drives itself?" He peaks his head up over the hood as the Camaro drives by again.

Before I could respond, a beep of a police siren sounds off behind us. Sam jumps up, "Oh great, the cops." The teen picks up his bike and begins to peddle over towards the odd cruiser as the Camaro shot off behind it.

My eyes shift to the side paint job of the car, _To punish and enslave,_ was written on the back… that wasn't a friendly by no means. "Sam, stop!" But I was too late, the door flings open and knocks Sam back three feet and off the bike.

The teen tries again as I pull the Glock out of my jacket pocket and pull a concussion grenade from the bag, crouching behind a car as I watch the two interact. "Officer…listen to me! Thank god you are here; I've had the worst day. I've been followed on my mother's bike so if you would just get out of the car…"

The car jolts forward as it pushes Sam further and further back, all while the teen apologizes over and over again. Just as I begin to step out, the headlights of the cruiser extend forward and look over my cousin as if they were eyes on a person.

A shrill scream escapes from the teen, "What do you want from me?!"

This seemed to be what the Mustang wanted, the head lights retracted back as it began to transform and the metal begin to take shape of a 18 foot tall, manlike robot with red eyes. I steady my gun over my left arm to aim at the being until it made it's move on Sam.

Sam in turn, gets up beginning to run, the occasional "Oh shit!" Ringing out from him all the while the robot and I chase behind. The metal robot reaches out with an arm and clips Sam's legs, sending the boy flying through the air and landing perfectly on a car's windshield. The robot slams both hands on each side of the teen on top of the car and leans down to his face.

"Are you username Ladiesman217?" The metallic voice shouts out.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" the words stumbled from the boy's mouth.

"Are you username Ladiesman217?" He repeats again louder, slamming a fist.

"Yeah…" Sam answers confusingly as I wonder what in the name of hell they are talking about from my place behind the robotic figure.

"Where is the E-Bay item 21153? Where are the glasses?!" He shouts out, fist slamming on the hood of the car and activating a saw.

"Sam RUN!" I shout as Sam crawls over the top of the car and the robot turns to me as I shoot at its eyes, making it stumble back about 10 feet before I run over the car underneath him and toss the grenade into it's metal body.

I cast a look towards where my cousin would be and notice him knocking the Banes girl off of her moped and the two talking about 40 yards away. The concussion going off inside of the robot's body is contained but makes the creature stumble back and fall to the ground behind me as I turn on my heel to run towards the teens. I stop as I'm twenty feet in front of them and turn back to face the unknown enemy.

"Okay well there's a monster that just attacked us! Here he comes!" Sam yells as the robot begins running at us while throwing cars in opposite directions out of it's way.

I begin firing a few shots off at it's metal body but the bullets deflect and I begin backing up closer to the kids. A yellow car then drifts around a corner and knocks the creature's legs out from under it. I toss another concussive round at it to help the Camaro out to my greatest ability as the car swings around behind us.

The car opens its doors and Sam begins pushing Mikaela towards it. "Get in the car, you gotta trust it." After some hesitation, the girl jumps in and I slam the door behind them. And jump onto my bike, as the robot begins to run and transform back into the police cruiser behind us.

"Drive!" I shout as I rev the bike's engine and follow out behind the Camaro with screeching tires. As the car drove through walls and boxes, I reached out and pulled anything I could out in front of the cruiser on our tail.

The Camaro's brakes locked as it done a 180, making sure I was able to manage the same move before speeding off the way we came, causing the cruiser to spin out and lose control for a few seconds. "Now that's some driving!" I shouted, unsure if the car ahead of me could hear my compliment as we made our way out of the collapsing building.

We sped down a few blocks and alleys as the sun went down and the only lights coming from our three vehicles. The car ahead of me turned into a power station and backed into a little alley, allowing enough room for me as I done the same and turned off my bike. I head the trunk unlatch softly "The bike isn't going to fit," I said softly as I seen the cruiser's lights coming towards us in the distance as I raised the hood.

As a few whirls and gears shift, the trunk expanded before my eyes, and I lifted the bike and placed it into the now size efficient trunk as I heard the two kids inside still freaking out. I softly shut the hood and stepped up onto the car's frame, patting its top as thanks as the cruiser was now in front of us. _There's no way in hell I'm riding on top of this car..._


	5. Chapter 4: Death Matches and Upgrades

**First of all, thank you ever so much to the anon for your review on how Katlyn is very Mary Sue at this point and how we need to delve into her shadowy past. Fret not, deep content does not come into chapters at moments of our choosing and I plan to cover both bases VERY soon. And thank you so much for the lovely person who's digging the concept, you is kind. And I hope everyone knows nothing ever offends me (like I have no shame when it comes to anything), I love critical comments! It's exactly what I need to know the content that everyone wants. But enough of this and onto the next chapter, catch you all on the flip side. 3 Kate.**

* * *

… _There's no way I'm riding on top of this car…_ I had thought but all too soon.

The Camaro roared to life as I grabbed ahold of each side of its top that I could manage as we sped forward, barely missing the police car as we broke through a fence. The Camaro spun once more, but opening the doors flinging the children and my bike softly out as I jumped and rolled off the cab's top.

Before us, my cousin's car began to turn into a metal being itself, but this one had soft blue eyes unlike the other, it's armor matching its paint job and had the same friendly aura around it I sensed the day we bought it. My thoughts were snapped back into place as the cruiser came flying through the air, transforming itself, and smashed into our friendly Camaro, causing both of them to fly over top of me and the children to my side.

I grab ahold of the two teens in question, and push them towards offices on the opposite end of the power plant. "Run!" But the two turn again to look above me instead of heeding my words.

I turn on my heel to see the red eyed Mustang's chest open to release two smaller robots that stood about three feet tall before throwing the yellow Camaro into a surge tank. While being distracted by the death match above, one of the smaller crazed robots take the chance tackle me to the ground as the other chases Sam and Mikaela over the opposite side of the hill all the while the clashing of metal continues behind me.

"Get off me you piece of scrap…" I grumble in protest as the small, silver robot holds my arms down and away from my weapons in my bag and pocket.

While in it's grasp, the creature's red eyes shift to a darker form of red as it seemed to take in my form, almost as if it were scanning me for information. The creature's head reared back, almost as if in confusion before a shrill shriek of a different language came from it's mouth as what would be the human equivalent of a finger touched my chest and my heart felt as though it were about to explode at the sudden purge of energy of it's touch while it scanned me once more. _What the hell did you just do to me?_

Despite the new adrenaline rush, I took the opportunity of it being partially distracted to hook my leg under it's own and shift my weight to roll both our forms over the hill towards the two larger robots. The gravel burned my skin as we made our descent and my jacket tore into shreds while rubbing against the sharp metal. Flesh and metal still intertwined until we came to a stop and I found enough room to kick the metal robot away before we both stood.

Neither one of us made a move despite taking offensive stances, the metal creature was taking me in as though it had no idea what to make of me and continuously looking to the uncovered wrist my birthmark was on. I, on the opposing side, was still running through my mind as to what had just happened when it touched my chest.

"Femme zi Zaib'ret'ronin?" I could finally make out **some** words of the language he was speaking before he came bolting for me once more as I braced myself to fight.

But the hits never came, instead the small robot ran right past me but not before reaching out and pulling at my ponytail. I could feel some hair rip from the root as I yelped in surprise, turning and watching the robot run towards the opposite side of the power plant. I reached into my pocket, grabbing the Glock and firing a single round into the back of the small robot's form, causing him to fall to the ground on impact.

"Shows you not to take a cheap ass shot and pull a girl's hair," I mumbled as heavy foot steps came behind me and a large shadow over cast my own in the light provided by the night lamps. "Please be the Camaro…" I breathed as I turned and looked up.

Our blue eyed ally looked down at me, a proud feature on his faceplates as smoke rose from behind him as a relieved sigh escaped my lips. "Nice fighting back there, ca-… you don't happen to have a name do you?" I cut myself off from calling the creature a car since it was obviously more than that.

I received a nod and a mechanical chirp before the robot began to play "Flight of the Bumblebee" by Korsakow. He suggested with his hands that I should be catching onto a correlation. And then it clicked.

"Bumblebee? Is that your name?" I asked the now gleaming robot. _He must be a mute or has a reason he can't speak like the others._

He gave me a thumbs up while the voice of Michelle Tanner from Full House rang out, "You got it, dude." Before turning on his heel and motioning we walk back to where we last parted ways with the children and my bike.

As we walked towards the top of the hill, I started taking in details about the robot before me. His body was thick, sturdy and strong looking as though his exterior were an armor. What would be the Camaro's doors were on his back as though they were wings but used for ground speed. And lastly I looked to his arms, there were so many gears and what appeared to be compartments. _Must be where they keep their weapons_ , I mentally noted as we reached our destination.

I could see Sam and Mikaela looking in amazement at Bumblebee by my side. A small smile crossed my lips at the realization they themselves had taken down one of the smaller robots despite Sam being in his underwear. _Don't ask, don't tell I suppose?_

"What is it?" I could barely hear Mikaela ask hiding behind my cousin.

"It's a robot, but it's like a super advanced robot… probably Japanese." Sam babbled as though he were in shock, "Yeah, definitely Japanese." I rolled my eyes while listening to his conspiracies.

"Sammy, I hate to break it to you but even the Japanese aren't this advanced," I called out, looking up at our new friend. "Come on up, he's not going to hurt us."

"You speak robot now, Katlyn?" My cousin looked as though I were a lunatic for standing next to Bumblebee but still slowly began to walk towards us.

"Not entirely, but I've been in the game long enough to know the difference of friend and foe, and this one is definitely a friend." I nod my head towards the tall robot.

"Are you insane? They just had, like, a giant droid death match…" Mikaela shot at Sam, despite her following close behind him.

"I think it wants something from me," Sam muttered back. _Well, obviously._

"Yeah, what was the other one talking about when he mentioned an eBay page, Sam?" I piped in before Mikaela looks at him as though he were a robot himself.

"You are one of the strangest families I've ever met," she muttered.

Ignoring both of us, he almost yells to Bumblebee as though he couldn't hear something so small. "Can you talk?"

The yellow robot places his hands on his side, "XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable rings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…" He tuned in and out, picking up words to form sentences.

"He has to use the radio to talk," I clarified, and was rewarded with Bumblebee clapping and pointing down at me.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful…" He played, all the while chirping with his mouth. I couldn't help but smile at his childlike demeanor.

"So what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked, finally coming to stand next to me with Mikaela behind.

Bumblebee pointed upward as he replied, "Message from Starfleet, Captain… through the inanimate vastness of space… angels will reign down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!" _So he was calling home when he supposedly ran away…_

"Visitors from heaven? What… what are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela asked what we were all thinking.

He pointed down at her in response before transforming back into the yellow Camaro my cousin had bought just two days ago at my side. The passenger side door swung open as "Anymore questions you wanna ask?" Rang out from the radio.

"He wants us to get in the car," Sam breathed, finally realizing what Bumblebee was conveying.

"And go where?" Mikaela look petrified that my cousin was even contemplating getting into an alien robot.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you were able to get in the car," I smirked at Sam's words as I made my way to the driver's side of his car.

"Fifty years from now, I'll be asking what the hell happened to his pants while you and I thought off some evil creatures." I chuckled as I put my helmet on, glancing as the couple jumped into the Camaro but not before Sam glared at me, obviously hearing my statement.

I jumped onto my bike and followed Bumblebee to be where Sam's pants and Mikaela's purse was left when the second smaller robot apparently stripped my cousin. And then we were off into the night, not knowing what would come next.

* * *

 **(All Knowing POV still at the power plant.)**

Barricade rose slowly from the crumbled tank he was thrown into, scanning the area to see that the Autobot and humans were gone. His fist slamming hard into the ground as his plans had been ruined again to retrieve the glasses from the Witwicky boy. "If it hadn't had been for that slagging Autobot and human femme I would be halfway to the Cube with those glasses!" He growled as one of his small minions crawled next to him, assessing the damage to his chest.

"Master Barricade, we have not failed completely. Frenzy is with the boy as we speak." The small, silver Decpticon rose to give his report in their native tongue.

"Ah, then there is a chance he will unknowingly lead us to the Allspark! Excellent, I must report this to Starscream…" the larger robot was cut off by his disciple Hysteria.

"There is more you must know, the older femme, she is not like the other humans… She bares an ancient marking and her chest has the power of a spark. I do not know what to make of her, but…" He rose his hand to show the strands of hair he still had from the girl. "We may be able to run tests until we hear about the cube."

Barricade stood in disbelief but a surge of pride ran through his veins as he channeled in to their self–appointed leader. "Starscream, I have information that could win us this war and even more…"

* * *

 **(Katlyn POV)  
**

It had been a semi peaceful ride for the past ten minutes, but just as I began to get settled on the bike as we were in the middle of one of the city's underground tunnels, the Camaro in front of me skidded to a complete stop and I followed suit. The passenger door flung open, the two teens barely getting out before the door slammed and the car drove off.

With angry shouts echoing behind me, I coasted my bike to the side of the road where a panicking Sam and unamused Mikaela stood. I rose the shade of my helmet to see what exactly going on, "What did you do to piss him off?" I couldn't contain my giggle as Bumblebee drove on two wheels down the tunnel.

"…That car is very sensitive, I mean $4,000 dollars just drove off…" I could hear bits and pieces of Sam's rambling, but I was too focused on the car coming our way and pulling up next to us.

It was a shinier, newer 2006 Camaro with light blue headlights, "Hey Bee, you clean up pretty nice when the family comes to town!" I joked, bringing Sam's attention to his car's new looks.

As the two reentered the robot once more, we began again to our next destination.

 **XXX**


	6. Parallel Lines Are Never Meant to Cross

About twenty minutes later, Bumblebee turned into an extravagant estate marked as private property with a chain link fence and gently nudged the gate to break the locks as we continued into a small roundabout before stopping. I shut my engine off before kicking the foot stand down and taking my helmet off, watching as the teens exited from the car looking panicked that we had just broken the law.

A chuckle escaped my throat as I walked up to Sam and Mikaela, gaining their attention. "I think breaking and entering is the mildest thing any of us have done today, it'll be fine." Both nodded at my statement, seeming to relax a little as we made our way in front of Bee.

In the moonlight, I could see four massive lights in the sky before the rumbling of the objects breaking the sound barrier filled the silence and caught the attention of the two younger people. Sam and Mikaela walked a little farther ahead and locked hands as the objects came closer and closer to us.

I leaned against the car's hood and patted it softly, "I'll take a guess and say these are the rest of your team, huh?" I asked quietly.

Bumblebee shifted forward in response as the four objects split towards different directions as their decent slowed for impact. One landed a little less than over a mile towards the direction Bee pushed me, slightly shaking the ground and its impact echoing, and as if one queue three other booming echoes rang out throughout the city.

I pushed myself forward past the couple who were still holding hands and began to run towards the closest landing zone, before long I could hear the footfalls of the others following me. I slowed as I reached the top of the hill as the object began to transform and stand into a 28 foot-tall being just like Bumblebee but without a colored armour.

Just as Sam and Mikaela come to my side, the tall robot glances our way before running off in the opposite direction. A sigh escapes my throat, "Well, I suppose we meet on their terms. Come on, let's go see where we have to head to next." I looked to the two pale children, before they turned on their heel and followed me back down towards the Camaro and bike.

 **XXX**

Half an hour later Bumblebee turned down an abandoned alley, leaving enough room for me to park next to him before shutting off. As I took off my helmet and my brown and red curls cascade down my back, the rumbling of a larger engine sounded in front of us as the roar of multiple more came from the way we came down the alley.

As the two teens exit from Bee and I swung my legs over the bike to stand, a large Peterbilt 379 Semi came to a stop before us. It was blue with large red flames up the sides, it was a beautiful alternate form for whatever, or better yet, whoever it was. Behind us a siren sounded off, causing all three of us humans to turn to see three more vehicles approaching and encasing us in a circle.

I turned once more to the Peterbilt, noting it had the same symbol Bumblebee had on his steering wheel but on the truck's grill. Before I could completely look over the exterior of the truck, it shuddered slightly as it began to transform into the taller robot we had seen in the field earlier that night. I stepped out of the way and leaned back against my bike once more as I glanced around to see the others following his suit, Bee included, and down at Sam and Mikaela who looked as though they were in a weird dream.

My attention refocused onto the Peterbilt robot before me as he continued to transform in to his full form, tilting his head up as the last of his plates fell into place. He had the facial features of a human (nose included), he had harder blue eyes than Bee, they were almost the odd color of my own. As he looked back down to us, his expression and the aura gave that of authority but and the same time a kind and compassionate matter. He had to be their leader.

I glanced slowly at the now fully transformed group, to my left was Bee standing at 14 feet tall, directly behind me stood the 26 feet tall GMC Topkick and a Silver Pontiac Solstice standing at 13 feet and to our right was a Rescue Hummer H2 standing right about 24 feet tall himself.

My veins slowly starting to feel as though a fire had been lit with my blood. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before, but at the same time it was a familiar feeling. As though a missing piece had been found, but instead it just created another missing piece as to why I felt the way I did being surrounded by these beings.

As I shake the thoughts from my head, the larger robot kneels before us focusing on Sam and Mikaela, but not before taking long glance at me before speaking. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" A deep but smooth baritone voice asked, my stomach could have hit the ground right then at the sound.

 _Jesus Christ…_ My mind filled the silence left by Sam as I could feel the heat rise to my face from my current thoughts. Luckily before it could continue, Mikaela broke the void.

"They know your name," she breathed, bringing her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Yeah," Sam shakily answered to both the mechanical being and to Mikaela.

Pleased with the response, the robot continues calmly looking at me, "And you, Captain Katlyn Echo Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky and soldier of outstanding remarks?" My heart nearly stopped beating at the sound of my name as my right hand, grazing over my now scorching birthmark. _Must be anxiety or something._

"Yes sir," I replied as though I were in the eyes of a superior commander, _well I technically was_. "Though I don't consider myself to be great solider, I just do my job like everyone else."

His face softened lightly at my words before looking at the other two, "I am Optimus Prime; we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Mikaela pale despite being naturally tan. I spoke up to break the overcasting tension between man and machine, "Try saying that three times fast." I seen Sam scowl at me as at the corner of my eye as Bumblebee beeped as though he was chuckling.

"You can call us Autobots for short," the yellow Rescue Hummer suggested, crossing his arms though seeming slightly amused.

"Autobots," Sam and I seemed to breath at the same time, testing the word on our tongues. _It tastes as though I should know it but can't quite pick out the particular reason why._

"What's crackin' lil bitches?" I turn to see the silver Pontiac Solstice almost smiling at us and I couldn't contain the small laugh I let out at his "slang".

Optimus stood back to his full height before introducing the car, "My first Lieutenant, designation: Jazz." The Solstice, now known as Jazz, did some impressive flips before jumping back and posing cool on top of a junked car.

I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped my throat as Sam and Mikaela looked awestruck between Optimus, Jazz and myself. "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam finally asked as I walked in front of Jazz.

"Where else do we learn everything from, Sam?" I glanced back at the still confused teen. "I would be careful who I call a "bitch" though, Jazz. You have to be on a certain friendship level to pull that one out," he dipped his head slightly, taking in the suggestion.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," Optimus's voice spoke out, clarifying to the other's and solidifying my theory.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I seen the large Topkick's hands fold back to produce two large and rather impressive cannons that were in the process of charging up as he pointed them down to our level.

"My weapon's specialist, Ironhide," Optimus introduced the second largest Autobot. Sam and Mikaela almost killed over behind me as I could hear them shuffle back and Sam began to anxiously stutter as the cannons came closer to my unmoving form. A large grin spread across my face, _Oh come on Sam, he's just bluffing._ I thought.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" Ironhide growled out his Clint Eastwood impression.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus warned calmly behind us.

"Just kidding… I wanted to show 'em my cannons," he defended, motioning with his left cannon as I stepped closer to get a better look at it.

"Is… is that a fission chamber powered by a solar accelerator?" I asked, looking from Ironhide back to the cannon as a look of shock yet approval crossed his face as everyone looked at us as though I were speaking a different language.

"Actually it's a compact solar accelerator to be exact," he puffed his chest out slightly before nodding in approval back to Optimus. "If any of this falls through, the femme stays at least."

Prime shook his head, almost as if humored by Ironhide, but his dark blue eyes softened slightly as he looked over me before turning us to the yellow Hummer who was sniffing the wind. "Our Medical Officer, Ratchet."

I felt my head slightly twist to the side but before I could ask exactly what he was doing, Ratchet broke the silence, "Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels suggests he wishes to mate with the younger femme." He said curiously as my eyes shot directly to my cousin as I covered my mouth to hold back my laughter.

His face turned multiple shades of red all the while a hand shot up to the back of his head while an awkward whistle left his mouth. Mikaela's own eyes shot to the ground as she scratched her head and an amused smirk crossed her face. I hid my amusement with a cough threatening to turn into a laugh at any moment, but not before Ratchet's eyes shot to my form.

With another sniff, he lowered himself closer to me than Optimus had been _what is with these guys and personal space?_ But as I thought, my hand began to rub my birth mark once more as the sting grew from it once more and I absentmindedly rubbed at it all the while Ratchet looked over my small form in fascination.

"But you, little one, there is something different about you," he said as though trying to put missing pieces together like I myself was. "You put off a different reading than any other human we've encountered this far… it's almost mechanical?" He mused aloud.

"Maybe I'm finally turning into a machine after all these years of working on them?" I shrugged with a smile, not really thinking much of my anxiety fueled burn coming from my wrist. "I was working on a car last night, so I could have some of the residue still on me if you're picking those up," Ratchet stood back up, seeming to agree that my explanation could be possible and glancing at a partially worried Optimus to continue.

"You already know Sam's guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said, motioning to Bee as I grinned at the small bot.

Bumblebee in turn started to box in air, hyping himself up before turning to us and playing "Check on the rep, yep, second to none."

Sam looked up, a small smile forming on his face, "So, you're my guardian, huh?"

He nodded and chirped in response before Ratchet spoke up, "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them," the medical officer explained before aiming a red dot, probably a scanner, where Bee's vocal cords would be. Causing the Camaro to grab at his throat and motion as though he were coughing.

Mikaela turned back to stare at Optimus before asking the same question we all had to be thinking, "Why are you here?"

The atmosphere turned very serious once more as Optimus's eyes hardened once more, "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron," his eyes widening slightly at the name.

"Mega-what?" Sam repeated the name poorly.

In response, Optimus taps a gear on the side of head as a blue laser projects to the asphalt before producing a hologram that would cause the ground to fall beneath our feet and deteriorate away under us. I stepped back in the opposite direction as Sam and Mikaela towards Optimus, accidentally backing up to press into his right leg.

I wouldn't have noticed if not for my birth threatening to cause my entire body to burst into a single flame as my eyes shot up to meet darker blue ones seeming just as shocked by the contact as I were. His facial features softened before I felt him nudge me in assurance that I was fine where I stood before speaking, "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

The image showed buildings and a familiar but unknown landscape setting as it focused on the back of a large mechanical being, focusing on a distant figure before throwing a massive staff and crumbling it in one blow. The large being turned while cackling a menacing laugh, his scarlet red eyes causing a boil in my veins I usually only felt during combat, _this has to be Megatron._

"All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him," Optimus continued to mention our Great Grandfather.

Sam and I shared a shocked look, a smile crossing both our faces at the idea of the so called estranged Witwicky making such a great discovery, "Our grandfather!" He muttered, just as proud as me.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," Optimus said as the hologram changed to an artic scenery.

Our Great Grandfather, Captain Witwicky, was supervising as his men and Siberian Huskies cut away at ice blocking their ship's path. Suddenly one of the younger dogs took ff barking as though something was wrong, after one of the men chased after the Husky, he called back to the group explaining the dog may have found something under the ice. But as the dog dug at the ground, the ice gave way causing our grandfather and the dog to go down a slope of ice into a frozen cavern.

"Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube."

Archibald stepped forward, looking over a frozen Megatron before calling up to his crew over their discovery. He walked onto the large hand opened upward and gentlet tapped a gear on Megatron's finger, causing the large Decepticon's eyes to erupt in an orange light, causing the Captain to stumble back unconscious.

"He accidentally activated his navigation systems, the co-ordinates to where the cube is on Earth were imprinted into his glasses," Optimus explained as the final image was of our Great Grandfather's cracked glasses before ending the projection.

"How'd you know about the glasses?" Sam asked still awestruck.

"eBay," Optimus answered without missing a beat as I glanced back down to glare at my cousin.

I pushed off of his leg, noticing the fire dying down in my wrist at the loss of contact, but continuing with my strides to Sam before using my momentum to slap the back of his head. "What the hell, Katlyn?"

"You honor our Grandfather by selling his shit on eBay, Ladiesman?" I growled the last part so Mikaela wouldn't hear as he sheepishly looked at me. "Remind me not to leave you anything if I ever die."

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet spoke out, debriefing us on the severity of cause as to why they came to Earth.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus continued slowly, standing to his full height once more. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me you still have those glasses," Mikaela turned into Sam's chest slightly.

"They're back at the house," he breathed slightly, taking in the weight he now held.

"Let's get to it, then," I clapped my hands together as the Autobots began to transform into their alternative forms once more and I began to walk towards my bike before a large hand enveloped it.

I looked up at Ironhide who opened a compartment on his side and placed the bike slowly inside before looking down at me, "I think you have other arrangements made." He pointed to the Semi behind me who opened the passenger door in agreement.

I nodded slowly and made my way over to the Peterbilt, jumping in before the door shut behind me and the engine came to life as we set towards the Witwicky household and the fire within my birthmark came to a roar once more…


	7. Shoot Me Down, But I Won't Fall

"…So, to what do I owe the pleasure of being escorted by the Leader of the Autobots himself?" I spoke up from my seat as we turned to exit the long alley, the other Autobots flanking behind us.

A small chuckle escaped through the radio, "I believe the pleasure is truly mine, Captain Witwicky. Very rarely do I find myself in the company of a great war hero nowadays," I couldn't contain my laugh at Optimus's words.

"First of all, please feel free to call me anything but Captain, I hate it when my men even use it. Secondly, how in the world do you know my remarks? My file is supposed to have certain classified access…" I asked, leaning back into the leather partially wonder what part of him I was _in_.

"Jazz actually came across your file while doing research in the United States Pentagon archives to see if the human race could stand their own against Megatron should we fail, your file was one the first among honorable active members. It wasn't until later we discovered the relation between you and Sam," Optimus explained pausing for a moment. "In your file there was mention of an evacuation mission you alone preformed along with three other classified details we could not access, would you care to tell me about those missions?"

 _A being from another planet wants to know about MY missions? They have to be nothing to the stories he can tell…_ "Optimus, you really want to listen to my old war stories? I mean there's nothing special about them, I would bore my Aunt and Uncle with them if I could." I took his silence as a sign he wanted to hear the stories anyways… _Where do we begin?_

* * *

 **xxx 2001, MIDDLE EAST: ALL KNOWING POV xxx**

Blood and dirt. That's almost all she could see, it overpowered over all of her senses. There's a deep gash through her left eyebrow and she has to keep wiping the blood out of her eye. And if it's not blood getting in her eye, it's her hair. Her brown and red curly locks have fallen out of their hold of her hair tie and matte to her face covered in sweat and blood. Her estranged birthmark felt as though it were going to cause a hole to burn through her combat gear.

Her Beretta 92FS basically useless, overheated so badly that it no longer works. She's on her last grenade and her M4A1 Carbine has certainly seen better days. There's an ache in her ribs too, now that she thinks about it, she must have cracked a few dodging that last concussion grenade before picking the last cell door to release the soldiers.

She looks to the wide eyes of the fatigued eight soldiers, their hands shaking on the guns they hold. All that stood before them and their freedom was a wall and another round of soldiers. And she was all the eight men team had left. Their Captain was killed before being brought here and the second highest in command was a First Lieutenant named Lennox who was just as exhausted as she was.

She's taken out more men than she had props in sharp shooting practice, she'd seen more blood and internal organs than she had seen through her early years in medical school, she's heard more blood curling screams than she can comprehend. She was drained and her body aches to the point she thinks if she stands her legs might just give out. But it's not even close to over yet. She can hear the last of the enemy troops approaching, taking advantage in the reprieve from their relentless fight to escape.

But the other soldiers are watching her and in their eyes she sees defeat, but she also sees the smallest flicker of _hope_ and that makes her lungs and heart constrict more than any pain. _No, these men are not going to die here_ she decides then. Never on her watch. No one will be left behind, no one sacrificed. She'll do her _damnedest_ to make sure they all get out of this alive. If she leaves anything behind, it'll be _that_.

One hand grips the handle of her gun while the other clutches her last grenade before nodding to the troops with a wicked smile… And she rises.

 **xxx**

She's breathing. She's covered in blood and dirt and she doesn't have to look in the mirror to know she's looks primal, but she's breathing. And so are the other soldiers. That's all she could've asked for. She watches as the Army troops bustle through the enemy fort taking in any information or enemy survivors they can find. Since she'd waved off medical—there are other who need it more than she does, besides she could stitch herself up later. Anyone who glances toward her has eyes that are full of disbelief, but she doesn't care. Right now, she's just taking a moment to _breathe_ _before the inevitable comes_.

Kneecaps enter her line of vision from where she's sitting on the ground. She looks up, at the face of an older man being framed by the sun. He sticks his hand toward her and she only hesitates slightly before taking it. He hauls her up and she can't help but groan as her entire body protests the movement.

"So, you're the rookie who disobeyed their Captain's direct orders to report back to base and wait for reinforcements after intercepting the radio distress signal" he says in a deep voice and she grimaces slightly, knowing sure and well her military career was about to be short lived.

"Lieutenant Witwicky, is it? The kid we got that finished med school and has the mechanical engineering degree?" She nods, straightening her back despite her sore muscles, taking note of the ranking on this man's uniform. "General Morshower, I was wondering if we could talk about getting you into a fast track promotion where there are missions more your speed." He holds his hand out and she takes it, but will kick herself later for forgetting to salute.

"Well, this is going an entirely different direction than I imagined…"

* * *

 **XXX PRESENT TIME: KATLYN POV XXX**

"But how were you able to hold your own against so many enemy soldiers despite being new to the war, Katlyn?" Optimus's voice broke me out of my reminiscing of the day I would enter the Special Mission Unit as a Captain. "Why would you put your own life in danger like that for men you did not even know?"

"Call it fate or sheer dumb luck, but I ask myself the same question every day. I mean, the **only** advantage I can think of is where I'm able to pick up onto things so quickly, for instance, give me two or three days with Ratchet and I would think I could help him repair you as if I were working on you from the start." I paused thinking about how boastful I must sound, "I don't know why but same goes for anything I've really ever done in life, be it gun, melee fighting or book smart. The only reasoning I have is that I inherited it from my parents who were these badasses who worked in a top secret division of the government I don't even know the name of …"

I glanced back at Sam and Mikaela talking and smiling within Bumblbee before turning back around with a smile, "Those men had families and loved ones back home, I know what it's like to have your parents taken away from you. And if I can prevent kids like Sam and Mikaela from having to go through the spoils of war by risking my own life, I'll do it every time."

"Maybe you were destined to be a true warrior and defend those who need you," Optimus encouraged from the radio. "What of the other three missions the report did not entail?"

A small laugh escaped my throat as I leaned forward and folded my arms over the glove compartment of his Peterbilt form, "How about you look up _"Sadaan Alsahra'"_ so we can start to talk about Optimus Prime for a chance?" I said noticing we were around ten minutes away from the houses.

* * *

 **XXX Optimus POV XXX**

"The Desert's Echo" appeared as I mentally searched the Arabian term Katlyn had given me and two main articles caught my attention. In all three the basis was that of an unknown American femme soldier fitting the femme sitting in my cab's very description but went by a different alias.

In one report she had taken down an enemy platoon of 25 but had not killed a single human, keeping them alive for authority figures to take in for questioning. Another she had held off another squadron of ten humans trying to invade a village, protecting the civilians who lived there with enough force until reinforcements arrived… _How could a single femme do such a great deal alone?_

"And before you search for a third mission, it's just that my friend Epps, one of the guys I met on that rescue mission, and I took this old Hummer H1 and loaded that bad boy down with so many upgrades that they called it classified so we couldn't patent it!" The femme flung her hands into the air but kept the smile on her face as the idea was amusing.

I couldn't contain my own chuckle at her words, "I believe it would have been easier to have asked you about a mission you **haven't** been on, for what it's worth, Katlyn. You may just be the most impressive femme I've ever met," my spark dropped. _Prime, you did not just say that aloud did you?_

I felt her hand come down to pat the leather inside the cab, causing the bolts of electricity I had felt with every touch we shared to return into a roaring flame throughout my body, causing my form to swerve off the road slightly. "Optimus… Can… can you feel that too?" _So it wasn't just me._

But just as if Primus himself were saving me from the depths of Pit, the Witwicky house came into sight and I began to slow my form. "I believe it is just kinetic energy bouncing between our forms… We are nearing your residence, Katlyn."

The red streaked brunette's sky blue eyes looked out the passenger side window as a sigh escaped her throat, causing me to wonder if she noticed me dodging the question. "I'm going to run over to my own house and grab some things we may need, get Ironhide to place my bike inside my garage and I'll shut the door when I leave..." She turned to look at the rear view mirror, as though she knew that was how I could see inside the cab.

"What do you mean stuff we will need?" I asked through the radio as she opened the passenger side door to exit.

"I don't know what you have planned after you get the glasses from Sam, but I'm coming along with you all so we can win this war." And with that the femme shut my door but the sparks she caused within my seats slowly made their way into my spark.

"There is something special about this human…"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Long time no talk! I'm really sorry if this turned out to be a crappy chapter but I really wanted to delve a little into Katlyn's past and how she can hold her own in battles before we get much farther into the story. I'm loving all the suggestions and love you guys are giving me, it brighten my day each time I see them! Love you all, Katlyn.  
**


End file.
